


warmth

by narwalish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 word challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, There is not enough of these angry losers, maybe a bit ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps stealing the covers, and Ron is displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> there really is not enough of these beautiful angry babies  
> written for a 500 word challenge

Ron Weasley often questioned his thought processes. Whether it be rational or not, he always wondered whether it was the right thing to be thinking. One recurring instance of this was at night time, usually at around 1 or 2 in the morning, when his boyfriend would decide that Ron obviously no longer needed the blanket that was snugly wrapped around the latter. The thought that Ron quite religiously mulled over was, in simplified terms, ‘would I get arrested for smothering him until he wakes up?’. (He eventually concluded that no, this was not an appropriate thought to be having.)

Grunting, Ron turned to face the somewhat greedy sleeper. “Draco. _Draco._ ” The redhead prodded the other man’s cheek, wincing through the darkness surrounding them, “You stole the covers again. Fucking give them back or I’ll push you off the bed.” Ron sat up and leant over his boyfriend’s body, sneaking a look at the blonde’s face, and catching a glance just in time to see Draco’s eyes flutter shut.

“Aha! You _are_ awake!” Ron smirked, shaking the slim body beneath him for good measure. A whine soon followed. “Merlin, Ron. Why on earth are you awake so late, or… early? Bloody hell, I don’t even know. But this is not a good time to be awake.”   
“You stole the covers, you git. Now give them back.” Another whine.  
“No.”  
“Come _on_ , Drake. I’m bloody freezing and I honestly don’t think you want to be on the wrong side of my family if I freeze to death in my sleep.” Meeting Ron’s eyes, Draco pouted.  
“I’m cold too, you know. And it’s not like you’re dressed for the occasion. It’s November, not the middle of summer.” Looking down, Ron sort of saw where the blonde was coming from. Draco had spent nearly 20 minutes trying to layer up appropriately and comfortably for bed, whereas Ron had simply thrown on an (admittedly) thin hoodie over his old t-shirt, and had gotten lazy halfway through dressing and decided to just keep on his boxers.   
“Not to mention you’re about twice the size of me, and a living furnace”, the blonde turned away, still trying to bury himself in a makeshift blanket cocoon to acquire what little heat was left in the room. Ron sighed.

“Ah… I’m sorry, babe. Hang on.” The sudden rustling and tugging of sheets make Draco turn over, only to be welcomed by a warm kiss.   
“We’ll do it this way.” Ron entangled his legs with the blonde’s, shivering at the sudden cold of Draco’s feet against his legs. Wrapping his arms around his lover until Draco’s chest pressed against his, he smiled slightly at the man in front of him. With a small chuckle, Draco returned the smile and pressed their foreheads gently together, sighing happily at the warmth running through him.

As he fell asleep, Ron mumbled, “I’m glad we could work this out.” Draco rolled his eyes, but laughed tiredly in response.  
“We always do, don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a longer one of these with even more domesticity and fluff and smut and aaaaahhhhhh babies  
> comment and tell me what you thought <3


End file.
